Green Lantern
How Green Lantern joined the Tourney A former test pilot, Hal Jordan was chosen to join the Green Lantern Corps because of his fearless heroic nature. His power ring, which he uses to create anything he can think of, is powered by his will. Character Select Screen Animation Green Lantern charges his ring and does a punch with his right hand while the camera zooms in on his face as he says "Time to kick my ass.". Special Attacks Rocket Power (Neutral) Green Lantern shoots a green rocket from his ring. Minigun (Side) Green Lantern quickly forms a minigun and shoots a few bullets from it while moving it to his left side. Hammer Crush (Up) Green Lantern creates a hammer form his ring, then jumps up and slams it into the ground, creating a shockwave. Lantern's Might (Down) Green Lantern readies his ring in front of himself. If he is near an opponent, he will telepathically grab the opponent and then slam him/her to his opposite side. Orb Crusher (Hyper Smash) Green Lantern encases his opponent in a green orb using his power ring, then shrinks it down, crushing the opponent into a broken ball. When he is done, Green Lantern asks, 'Had enough?" Beware My Power (Final Smash) Green Lantern teleports his opponent to the Green Lantern homeworld of Oa. He then hits his enemy with a hammer, smashes two buses into them, then fires a swarm of jets and missiles into the opponent before teleporting him/her back to the stage. Victory Animations #Green Lantern makes a trophy from his ring and holds it up with the words "One enemy in the bag!". #*Green Lantern makes a trophy from his ring and holds it up with the words "Nighty night, loser.". (Masanori victories only) #Green Lantern changes back to Hal Jordan, and he gives a peace sign. #*Green Lantern changes back to Hal Jordan, and he gives a peace sign. He then says "We need to come up with a better training program.". (DC Comics hero/Marvel Comics hero/Anime hero victories only) #Green Lantern points his ring at himself saying "Once a Green Lantern.", then points it at the camera with "Always a Green Lantern!". #*Green Lantern points his ring at himself saying "No second chances.", then points it at the camera with "Get out.". (Kyo victories only) #*Green Lantern points his ring at himself saying "My ring against your weapon?", then points it at the camera with "I don't think so.". (Mitsuhide victories only) On-Screen Appearance Green Lantern floats down while charging his ring as he says "For the Corp!". Special Quotes *For you, it's a contest of won'ts! (When fighting Masanori) *Get ready to taste my ring, clownhead! (When fighting Joker) *Time someone threw you out. (When fighting Jadeite) *I'm looking for a way to stop the Sinestro Corps for good! (When fighting Jin) Trivia *The Green Lantern that appears in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel is Hal Jordan. The John Stewart Green Lantern and the Kyle Rayner Green Lantern also appear in the sequel. *Sinestro, Green Lantern's greatest enemy, is mentioned when Green Lantern fights Jin Kazama. Sinestro himself also appears as a trophy and dossier, and as a playable character in the sequel. *Green Lantern shares his Japanese voice actor with Lex Luthor. *The Green Lantern's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is the one and only Masanori. His sequel rival is Geordi La Forge. Category:Green Lantern characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney